1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual mode computer mouse, and more particularly to an optical mouse, which is able to present in a form of pen-like operable configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 is a side view of a conventional pen-like computer pointing device. The pen-like computer pointing device 100 is characterized by its ergonomic pen-like design. Users are able to operate the pointing device 100 in a manner like holding a pen. The body 102 of the pointing device 100 is provided with a top surface 104 with two buttons, 106 and 108 disposed thereon. And users can operate by one single finger. The location of the pointing device can be determined and the shifting of the corresponding cursor can be controlled with an aid of the sensor. The sensor is equipped on a bottom surface 110. Although the pen-like computer pointing device can reduce the chances of muscular injury, the users cannot choose ideal holding manner to cope with different software. More over, users can only operate the buttons by index finger. Long use of the index finger causes finger fatigue and users' inconvenience.